1. Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices including epitaxial layers and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a finFET is formed, a dummy gate structure including a dummy gate electrode and a hard mask sequentially stacked on a substrate and extending in a second direction may be formed in a first direction substantially perpendicular to the second direction and also in the second direction, and the dummy gate structure may have side surfaces at both ends in the second direction, which may not be vertical but slanted with respect to a top surface of the substrate. Thus, the side surfaces of the dummy gate structure in the second direction may not be completely covered by spacers subsequently formed, and a portion of the dummy gate electrode may be exposed. When an epitaxial layer is formed on an active fin by a selective epitaxial growth (SEG) process, the epitaxial layer may be formed on the exposed portion of the dummy gate electrode, which may generate an electrical short between gate structures.